How to find a GOOD Austin and Ally fan fic!
by ljitrackrunner12
Summary: Tired of reading BADLY written stories? Are YOU reading to find a good Auslly read? Well you've come to the right place my friend, because HERE you will find out how to find some good Austin and Ally literature!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fellow readers, I decided to write this because I know just how FRUSTRATING it is finding a decent Auslly fan fiction now-a-days.**

**It literally takes me a good half hour to find one! **

**If you're tired of reading horrible stories relating to this fandom, then keep reading young one. (Or old one… It works either way) **

**Disclaimer: *This was not meant to offend any Austin and Ally fan fiction author, or reader. I am just trying to help people out; so if you find this offensive or rude, please don't read* **

O1. Read the description. This is probably the best way to figure out if the story is gold or not. If the author can't write a good description, or puts "Sorry I suck at summaries" they will most likely "suck" at writing stories as well. A good author can write a summary with ease, and it usually has an excellent tie with the fan fic. Without giving too much away!

(Ex of horrible summary: austin and ally have been friends forever but what happens when they realize they like each other? will they date? Will he cheat on her with kira? read to find out!)

02. Find out how many reviews/follows it has. Chances are if the review level is low; the story isn't good. BUT this isn't always the case. I've seen some pretty horrible fan fictions with a TON of reviews; it's usually rare but trust me. It does happen.

(Ex: Chapter number: 25 Reviews:6)

03. Examine the story outline! If the author does not indent, and the writing is clustered in one paragraph, most likely the story will be horrible, because the writer doesn't really have a clue what the heck they are doing. *This isn't ALWAYS the case; some users just don't indent because of choice. I have read some pretty great stories that lack paragraph spacing.*

(Ex: Ally and I have always been friends forever and ever and I don't know why I get butterflies now when she walks by. Is it cuz we were meant to be or because I just ate a tuna salad fiveseconds ago? whatever it is I don't really care I just know that I love her and I love her more than pancakes and music and that's really big because you know I love pancakes and music they are my favorite things forever and always. Blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah blah bsdgjsdgkjsfghkdfjhkdfjhdklhjnklgjhkldjhkdfljaghjg jdfgjdfgfgfgfgfgf [Keeps going without spacing])

04. Look at the punctuation! Does the story lack punctuation? Have an excessive use? All these things that may seem microscopic actually matter! (EX of excessive punctuation: why do I think about her ALL the time? I just want to get her out of my head!)

(Ex of lack of punctuation: maybe it wasn't meant to be maybe I should just forget about austin and just go somewhere where I wont get my heart broken im tired of living like a broken girl I just wanna be whole again)

05. If you're looking for a GOOD story to read, look on different Austin and Ally fan fiction user's "Favorite Stories" list. That is how I've found a good amount of good reads, and they are usually the author's "favorite" for a legitimate reason.

**I hoped these few tips helped! I really enjoyed making this! Again, I hope no one took offense! I just want to help! If you liked this as much as I did, please review! I am considering making a "How to write Auslly fan fiction" **

**~Make sure to check out my story "Come Back To Me"~**

**Some GOOD Auslly fan fictions to check out:**

**Godforsaken High school**

**Melancholy **

**Come Back To me (I strongly recommend****) **

**Church Girl **

**(This list will be updated, I like forgot some…)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys, **

**I previously wrote a chapter on "how to find a GOOD Austin and Ally Fan fic" and it did pretty good! So I decided to continue on with a "Ten Auslly Fan Fic DO NOTS!" I hope you enjoy; and leave PLENTY of feedback. I'm also going to respond to a review real quick…**

**Unimpressed: You definitely have a smart mouth! I bet you felt super proud of yourself for that comment; I mean it was pretty witty (not really but whatever). **

**However; I was not listing "Fan fiction turnoffs" **

**Awkward… Wrong story maybe? That's pretty embarrassing, but I mean that's why you posted under "guest" you can talk a lot of mess… But behind an anonymous user! **

**I'm sorry. It's just that you acted like you were so **_**smart**_** when indeed you were just another hateful reader too scared to post under their OWN personal account. **

**Also, before you criticize ones work. Learn some punctuation, you look like an idiot. Bye!:D**__

**Okay, now for the tip!**

…**.**

DO NOT, I MEAN DO NOT USE THE "BAD BOY MEETS GOOD GIRL" PLOT. It is EXTREMEMLY overused; and you guys don't even _try_ to add some original flare to it. Like I literally can predict every "cliffhanger" I'm sorry. But please, just no.

Do not copy other people's ideas, I've read some original plot lines being copied and it is SO obvious that they did too! Fan Fiction is just for fun! Do not feel the need to stoop so low, where you would completely ruin someone's hard work!

DO NOT use the "reunited" plot, which is basically where Austin and Ally used to be best friends, and then due to some issue (usually work related) one of them are caused to move across the nation, only to be reunited at some completely UNLIKELY place for them to see each other again.

DO NOT rush Austin and Ally's relationship! (Ex: "Hi, my names Austin." "Hi, my name's Ally." *Ally's POV* Oh my gosh, I am so in love with him like I can't even….) Let their relationship ACTUALLY develop. In my own Auslly fan fic, I got lots of complaints about the lack of "Auslly moments" because I didn't shove it in the first 5 chapters.

DO NOT use the "good girl gone bad" plot, which consists of Austin or Trish giving Ally a makeover and her turning into a bad girl; I mean it's okay to have Ally change her look. But DO NOT MAKE IT THE MAIN PLOT LINE. Many stories have that and I'm just like… Are you serious? -.-

DO NOT have EVERY chapter have a different plot line that is completely irrelevant to the previous ones. It is so annoying, and confusing. HONESTLY JUST MAKE ONESHOTS!

DO NOT cram TOO many plot lines in one chapter. I know, I know. Us readers want LONG chapters! However, we want LONG chapters that aren't like spilling over with scenarios. Keep it simple, but interesting.

DO NOT put stupid cliffhangers in that aren't really cliffhangers. Ex: _Austin kissed Ally's forgiving lips softly before he left. He knew that he was making the biggest mistake in his life. Ally was the love of his life; leaving her would be the worst regret he'd ever made.__The only question was, did she feel the same way?_ Well now DUH! I'm pretty sure she wouldn't have let Austin tango with her lips that way if she didn't!

DO NOT end a sentence with the SAME WORD that you ended the previous one. EX: _Ally shuddered in her freezing clothes, soaked in raindrops. She hated the cold weather and she hated these dumb raindrops. _I was taught this by my English teacher, and now I am like PERMANANTLEY scarred with his words. When your reading it, it doesn't sound right; like it's weird.

DO NOT switch POV'S suddenly. EX:_ Austin laid down in his warm bed, wondering what tomorrow would bring. Maybe I should just give up, maybe this life just isn't for me. I'm so emotionally exhausted, I feel like I'm going to just die._ That is literally the most ANNOYING thing ever, and it's a deal breaker for most readers. Like me.

**I hope you enjoyed this tip! Remember this was not meant to offend anyone! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, here are just a few OVERUSED additions that seem to be in EVERY Austin and Ally Fan Fiction. Like c'mon guys, let's stop using these. **

**Disclaimer: This was not meant to offend anyone, it's just written for fun. (: **

O1. _"Our tongues fought for dominance." _

**+Really? I'm sorry this may have been a good sense of imagery at one time, but now I literally want to throw something every time I see it. And trust me I **_**see**_** it in every fan fic now. Please guys, use something else.**

02. _"Her eyes looked like big (color, usually brown.) Orbs."_

**+Oh really now? So does the Ally Dawson from about 500 other Auslly fan fics…**

03. _"Her big doe eyes." _

**+Guys there so many different comparisons that can be used! When people read this, they literally sigh in disappointment. Well at least I do. **

04. _"He carried her bridal style." _

**+Just one question. WHY? Why does Ally always find herself situations that the only solution is for her to be carried **_**bridal style?**_** News flash guys, that isn't cute anymore. **

**Please don't use the following in your next Austin and Ally fanfic:**

Don't start of saying "Hi, my name is Ally Dawson; I have long brown hair with auburn highlights and I'm a C cup and my butt is the perfect size, I even have big brown eyes but I'm insecure about myself and ugly." **You literally just described yourself the way an overconfident person would. Please stop.**

Austin ALWAYS has to be HOT, it's a qualification, and if he's a nerd; once he takes off his glasses he goes through this Sex God transformation

In the fan fics where Ally gets bullied there is _always_ this one popular girl who seems to make Ally's life complete **HELL** for the dumbest reasons. (_Ex: I turned and looked to see Kira, the most popular girl in the school giving me a dirty look. She hated me ever since 4__th__ grade because I ate her fruit roll up during recess.)_ **If you are going to make the antagonist have a hatred for the protagonist, please. I am begging you, please let there be a legit reason for it.**

The summary is literally just the whole story crammed into a paragraph. _(Ex: Well, my name is Ally and I'm 16 with brown hair and brown eyes and this is about the time I fell in love with my best friend Austin and my mom died in a car accident. My family _ _sucks; my dad beats me up and is addicted to drugs. Everyone calls me ugly and fat at school. I don't feel beautiful at all..} _**No guys, you are not dreaming. This was an actual summary that I just switched a couple of words around. Do you see that? Do you just realize that you read the whole book within three horribly written sentences? There is no point of going any further, it's done. Only those who don't really know what real literature is and don't care about its impact will love that. **

Why does the bad boy _always_ have some emotionally scarred back story, and a broken home? Why can't the bad boy have a good life with un-abusive parents, and a vocabulary that doesn't ONLY consist of profanity?

**Bottom line guys, we have to realize the difference between actual well rounded stories, and just words with random over used plots. I'm not a perfect author, and I understand that honestly no one is; but we have to actually TRY. **

**Thanks for reading, drop down a review of one thing that you feel like is overused in fan fictions! **

Um


End file.
